


No, no. That won't do.

by dippidiedip



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippidiedip/pseuds/dippidiedip
Summary: Janus was hoping for a calm day in bed, but Roman had other plans.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Kudos: 46





	No, no. That won't do.

“What are you doing?” Roman was standing at the side of Janus’ bed. Janus was sitting on his bed eating cereal with some BuzzFeed Unsolved videos playing on the TV. “Eating cereal?” 

This had been his routine every day for as long as he could remember. He would wake up, go get some type of cereal, then wait until Thomas called him. On the days he wasn't called, he would end up staying in bed all day. 

“No, no. That won't do.” Roman quickly moved closer to Janus, taking the bowl with force, though Janus resisted. He would not give his cereal up without a fight. Though eventually, Roman got it away from him. “Hey! I was eating that!” Janus’ face had turned to a pout. He had finally gotten Thomas to buy some lucky charms, his personal favorite, and now they had been taken away. 

“Too bad,” Roman said, setting the bowl on the nightstand next to Janus’ bed. “Come on, get up.” But Janus didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to leave his bed, he never did. What was the point of doing anything? Janus let out an exaggerated groan. “Pretty please?” Roman put on his puppy dogs, something Patton had taught him when he and Janus first got together. “Ugh~ Fine!” Roman let out an excited squeal as Janus got up from his bed. “So w-” 

Before Janus could finish, Roman was rushing him out of the room into the kitchen. “Roman what are you doing!?” Roman was able to get Janus into the kitchen, even with the occasional tug and pull from Janus. 

When they reached the kitchen, Roman stood proudly beside a disoriented Janus. “Roman, why are we here?” Roman had too busy dragging Janus to answer before, but now he had no excuse.

“We’re here to cook!” Roman said with confidence in his voice. “Cook?” It’s not that Janus didn’t know what cooking was, he just didn’t see why Roman wanted to cook suddenly. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually cooked before.” Romans jaw dropped. “You’ve NEVER cooked before!?” God, he was so overdramatic, but that’s why Janus loved him. Well, one reason anyway. “Well, we’re going to have to fix that!” And with that, Roman started scrambling around the room, gathering random ingredients, at least to Janus.

These ingredients were actually the key ones to making “The Perfect Pancakes” as Patton always calls them. “Ok! Come, come.” Roman was ushering Janus over to the counter where Roman has placed all the ingredients around a plastic mixing bowl. Though when Janus got to the counter, all Roman died was stand and wait. “You have no idea what to do, do you?” Janus shook his head. Roman sighed. “Alright grab the flour-”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a few minutes, they had made the pancake batter and were waiting for the pan to heat. The counter they had been working on now had floor, sugar, and other pancake ingredients scattered across it. ‘’Ok! I think it’s ready!” Roman said, putting the mixing bowl into Janus’ hands. “Uh, maybe you should go first?” Janus handed the mixing bowl back to Roman. Roman was a bit down by this action, but he decided he would respect Janus’ wishes. 

Roman decided he would make a mickey mouse pancake, seeing as he loved Disney. One circle, then another, then a final one as the head. 

After a few moments, it was time to flip it. Roman grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancake. He had had lots of practice making pancakes with Patton every morning. It was perfect. 

How was Janus ever going to beat that? He barely had enough motivation to figure out how to use the oven properly, how was he supposed to make something equal to Roman’s perfect pancake. In fact, everything about Roman was perfect. His hair, his personality, everything. He was the brilliant prince Roman and Janus was just...Janus. 

“J? J!” Roman's yelling snapped Janus back into reality. Roman’s pancake had already been finished and was resting on a plate on the countertop. “Your turn!” Roman placed the bowl in Janus’ hands and moved aside so he could stand in front of the stove. Janus had decided that he would just make a normal pancake. No fun shapes. He didn’t want to embarrass himself. 

Holding the bowl with unsteady hands, Janus poured the batter onto the pan. It wasn’t a perfect circle, but it would do. Within a few moments, it was time to flip the pancake. Janus had the spatula in his hand, but he couldn’t flip it. He knew he would mess it up. “Maybe you should do it?” Janus said, shoving the spatula into Roman’s hands. “Aw come on, my prince! You have to learn sometime.” Roman took Janus’s hand and placed the spatula inside, then wrapped his hand around the spatula. Though, instead of moving away, Roman started guiding Janus’s hand toward the pan.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Though he was hesitant at first, Janus didn’t resist Roman's help. With Romans hand doing most of the work, they were able to successfully flip the pancake. “It looks terrible,” Janus thought to himself. “Hey, that's fantastic for your first attempt!” Roman thought Janus’ pancake was amazing. 

“Oh,” Janus thought, “Maybe this isn’t so bad.”


End file.
